The present invention relates to a panty girdle which provides pelvis correction.
In a known panty girdle, the opened pelvis is corrected or closed by tightening an upper portion of the iliums.
The right and left iliums in the pelvis do not rotate around a vertical axis which extends from the spinal column, but rotates around an inclined axis at connection of the iliums with the socrum.
A known panty girdle which provides pelvis correction tightens the upper part of the right and left iliums in a horizontal direction, so that a gap occurs between its tightening direction and original rotating direction of the iliums to cause stress to the connection between the iliums and the socrum or other bones to lead disadvantage to pelvis correction.
In a panty girdle which has no means for adjusting waist size, when a wearer has larger thigh than waist, if waist size of the panty girdle is fitted to thigh size, waist size will become loosened not to act pelvis correction, while the lower back of a wearer is likely to be much tightened when the wearer has larger waist size than thigh size.